GRANDMATALE: The Adventures of Frisk and Grandma Edna!
by Lee-Writer
Summary: Frisk, Sans, and all the other monsters finally got rid of Chara, and now only a single RESET is needed to seal the deal. Frisk is still REALLY tired out from the battle that only Sans and her will remember, so she prays for someone to help her along with on her journey. Little did she know what she was getting herself and all the others monsters into. FLUFF/HUMOR/HIT HAPPY GRANDMA
1. FALLING again!

**Hello my little camambear! It is I, CreeperGalee, back from the deep caverns of procrastination, reading more fanfiction than I should instead of writing, and starting about fifteen other fanfics on google docs. Most of which will end up on FanFiction. net soon enough! This is just a funny, fluffy story! (FRANS/SANISK/ SANSxFRISK FOREVER!). I have nothing against Soriel, but I just prefer Sans and Frisk to be together. So, I also have to ask you something my little camembears, I NEED COVER ART! I am not really an artist myself since I am only a master of the stick figure type. I can make a mean stick figure. So I need some cover art from you, my little camembears! Just PM me if you are interested! And this could be for any of my stories! (Except The Next World since it has been discontinued.) On a final note, I am publishing multiple chapters of this today since I have them ready and want to publish them! So, enjoy my little camembears! This is just something to hold you off while I work on my main fics!**

* * *

Everyone knows of the first 8 souls that fell down, but nobody knew that there was going to be a 9th soul. And nobody thought that SHE was going to be the one to fall. Honestly, they were more surprised that her knees hadn't failed her or she hadn't keeled over in a heart attack. Though she always had a spicy spirit that no one could ignore. Or try to run from her wrath when she placed it upon them. For this was no ordinary human. This was….

GRANDMA EDNA!

THE LAST RESET

Frisk was tired of this. The constant RESETS. The repeated deaths. Chara possessing her and forcing her to do a genocide route. Sans had long since been told that Frisk was never the one in control of the RESETS and that Chara could always manage to get them to RESET again. But, at long last, Chara had been defeated. It had taken plenty of help her friend's, but Frisk was finally able to get rid of the demon child, freeing both Chara and Asriel's souls from the soulless forms they had been forced to become. In order to completely let them go free, Frisk had to do one last RESET. Still being slightly drained from the fight in the previous timeline, Frisk prayed to every god out there, any religion or beliefs, that they would send her someone to help her through the underground this one last time. Frisk was surprised when she actually heard someone fall into the cavern.

" Thank you, er, Gods!" I cheer. I look up only to be hit in the head with a wooden cane.

" OW!" I yelp, jumping back just as someone else falls into the cushiony flower bed I had just been standing on. I shook my head to clear away the pain and looked at this newcomer. It was a lady that looked to be around...70? She had dark brown skin and gray hair that was pulled into a messy bun. She wore a light baby blue sweater and dark blue jeans. A pair of orange sneakers were on her feet. She stirred slightly before her chestnut brown eyes locked onto me.

" H-Hello!" I stutter. I know I had asked for anyone, but I didn't know how long a 70 something woman was going to last in a place like the underground.

" My name is…!"

"GLASSES!" a shrill voice bellowed out. I blinked a few times.

" W-What?"

" GEEE-LLLLAAASSSESS!" The lady's voice reminded me of someone from the Disney movie "The Princess and The Frog" I had watched at the orphanage once. I notice a pair of glasses nearby and quickly scoop them up and give them to the lady. She swipes them out of my hand, startling me, and promptly puts them on her face. She stands up, proving to be a few inches taller than I was. And I was short for a 15-year-old. She looked me down, causing me to nervously fiddle with one end of my sweater.

" Who are you?" She finally asks.

" I, um, am.."

" Speak up darlin'!"

" My name is Frisk miss," I finally tell her. She looks me down again, then promptly whips her hand out and vigorously shakes mine.

" Well, howdy-do Frisk! The names Edna Smith! But you can call me Grandma Edna sweetie! You seem like a good little girl!" I wince slightly, though it might have been partly due to the fact that my arms were just short of being dislocated from Grandma Edna's shaking of it.

I remember the cane that had hit me in my head earlier and quickly hand it back over to Grandma Edna.

" I am guessing that this is yours?" I ask her. She laughs and swoops her hand down and grabs it.

" There it is! Haha! Well then, we best be on our way!" Grandma Edna says. We start making our way through the beginning of the Ruins. I am happy to see that Flowey is no longer at his normal spot in the one brightly lit part of the next room, due to the fact that Asriel was now free. I can't help but let a smile grow on my face. Heavy footsteps start sounding in the hallway in front of us. Grandma Edna makes a stand in front of me.

" Hello? Who's there? You better not be playing any tricks on me or I'll have some choice words for youuu!" Grandma Edna calls out. Seconds later Toriel appears in the hallway.

" Oh, my! It seems that…." Toriel looks at Grandma Edna and I in shock, but I quickly realize that Toriel is focused on Grandma Edna more than on me.

" E-Edna? Is it really you?" Toriel asks, hand moving to cover her mouth.

" Well if it isn't my old pal Toriel!" Grandma Edna says. The two older women quickly meet each other in the middle of the room and wrap each other in a huge hug.

" I thought I would never see you again!" Toriel says.

" I told you I would see you, didn't I? And you know me! I never break a promise!" Grandma Edna says back. Toriel backs out of the hug and holds Grandma Edna at arm's length away.

" How have you lived for so long? After monsters were sealed away you shouldn't have been able to live for this long without Gerson!" I dropped my mouth at Toriel's words. Not only did Toriel and Grandma Edna know each other, but Grandma Edna… was _married to Gerson?!_ My mind was swirling.

" No matter the distance that old tortoise can never get rid of me! Hahaha!" Grandma Edna laughed, quickly followed by Toriel. At this point Toriel finally noticed me standing little ways off.

" Oh! I am so sorry! Who is this little one?" Toriel asks, bending over so that she was at my height.

" This here is young Frisk! They fell in with me." Grandma Edna quickly added in. I smiled and felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks.

" Hello Toriel," I say. Toriel gives me a hug, then stand up and offers me her hand. I gladly accept. She starts leading us through the catacombs that create the Ruins. We go through all of the usual things, including the whole ditching me at the end of the hallway while Toriel and Grandma Edna run off and hide behind a pillar thing. I still was not very fond of that part. Though, it was awesome to see the two ladies enjoying each other's company. Once we finally reached Toriel's home, she showed me my room and left with Grandma Edna to go continue catching up in the living room. Which they had been doing for the entirety of the trip. I went into the room and collapsed on the bed, the weight of the day's information collapsing on my poor mind all at once. Then I quickly shoot up as I realize something. Monsters had lived Underground for 200 years. How old was Grandma Edna? I stand up and slowly make my way to the living room. The two laughing women inside look my way as I enter. I nervously fiddle with the corner of my sleeve as I look down to the ground.

" Grandma Edna?' I start.

" Yes, sweetie?"

" I was just wondering since monsters were sealed underground for many years, just how old are you?" The blood had rushed to my face and I probably like a tomato at this point. A chuckle coming from Grandma Edna startled me and caused me to look up.

" Ha ha! Well, you see darlin', I'm 273 years old! Thanks to good old monster magic!" Grandma Edna laughs. I say thanks then quickly scurry back to my room. _273?! She is 273?!_ It seemed I was off of her age… by about 200 years! I flopped back onto the bed and curled myself under the covers. I was more than ready to fall asleep. Sleep came and covered me in its sweet serenity.

I woke with a yawn a few hours later. The drifting smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie wafting through the air. I notice a plate with a slice of said pie lying on the ground, so I pick it up and look around the room for a minute. I notice a brown book bag hanging in the closet, so I take it out and gently place the pie in the bag for later. I quietly slip out of the room, knowing very well what was coming. I see Toriel and Grandma Edna in the living room still, though Grandma Edna was sleeping in her chair while Toriel read a book in hers. I walk up to Toriel and gently tap her arm, slightly scaring her.

" Oh! You scared me, my child! What is it that you need?" Toriel asks.

" I want to know how to exit the ruins," I tell her, gently but firmly.

" Exit the ruins? How about I tell you about this book I am reading instead?" Toriel starts acting nervous. Grandma Edna starts stirring.

" Toriel, I want to exit the ruins," I state again, though it was tearing me up inside.

" Would you like to hear a fun fact about snails instead? Did you know that.." Grandma Edna cut her off.

" Tori, you is just stalling. You very well know we can't just stay in this here underground forever, Grandma Edna scolds.

" Wait here. There is something I must do." Toriel jumps out of her seat and quickly and starts down the stairs to the basement. I follow her, and Grandma Edna follows me. We make our way to the first hallway. Toriel doesn't turn around.

" Go back upstairs," is all she says as she starts going down the hallway again. Usually, there is more dialogue, but something about having Grandma Edna in this timeline made things different. This happened two more times before we finally reach the door to Snowdin. Toriel turns around and stares at the two of us.

" Please. Edna. Frisk. The rest of the underground is dangerous. They will try to kill you. Asgore will kill you. I can't lose another child. Not another. And I don't want them to hurt you, Edna. I only just saw you again." Toriel looks steadily at us.

" Tori. You know very well that keeping us locked up won't do us any good. Please. I don't want to fight you," Grandma softly tells Toriel. Toriel flinches at the old woman's words.

" Edna, I don't want to fight either, but I cannot let you pass through here. They are going to kill you!" Toriel was breaking down, tears streaming down her face. I had never seen her breakdown before the fight had even started. Grandma Edna walked up to Toriel and enveloped her in a hug, which Toriel quickly returned. Grandma Edna was rubbing circles in Toriel's back and gently shushing her.

" Don't you worry about little old me and Frisk. These bones might be old, but they still got spirit!" Grandma Edna exclaimed. Toriel laughed at her old friend's enthusiasm and backed away from the hug.

" Perhaps I should worry more about the monsters on the other side of the door's safety from you!" Toriel laughed, mood improving.

" I'll whip all those fools into shape! Including that rotten ex of yours! Why I have some choice words I'd like to have with him!" Grandma swung her cane up with her words, causing Toriel to laugh even more. After a few more minutes, Toriel finally calmed down.

" I suppose it would be wrong for me to keep you imprisoned here. While I myself am not ready to leave here, I wish you both best of luck on your way through the underground," Toriel says, straightening up.

" I will see you soon Tori," Grandma says, wishing goodbye to Toriel. They hug one last time before Toriel bends down to my height.

" My child, please be careful, and make sure this old coot doesn't hit anyone too hard with that cane of hers." We all laugh, though there is a hidden sorrow laced between them.

" I will...Mom," I say. Toriel's eye brightens at the word and she pulls me into a warm hug that I gladly return. After a few more goodbyes and hugs, Toriel leaves to go back to her house and we pass through the door, entering Snowdin Forest.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter of the story! Again, this will mainly just be something I update while I work on my main two fics! Which you should definitely go check out! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the comments section! Don't forget to review! I want to hear your voices and your comments fill me with DETERMINATION to get the next chapters out! On to the next chapter! Creeper out! (Temporarily *nibbles on chedder cheese*)**


	2. SNOW time like the present!

**Ok! Chapter 2 is out! I see that people are already looking for it, and for that I thank you! (Gives everyone who viewed cheese.) I am not going to do a long author's note, but everything from the first chapter still stands! I NEED COVERART, CHEESE, AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! There was the basic overview, now onto the story!**

* * *

We start down the path, not speaking and instead just enjoying each other's company. Eventually we pass over the log in the road and walk further up the path until a loud crack sounds throughout the clearing. We both whip our heads to see the source of the noise, but to no avail. _Darnit!_ It had become a game of mine and Sans to see if I could catch him in the act of breaking the log. I always failed. Thinking of memories of the little games like this we had created made it so that I could not help but smile. Unfortunately for me, Grandma Edna noticed.

" What are you smiling about? Did you break that log? How did you do it without me seeing?" She asks. I just continue smiling and answer.

" I didn't break it. It's just that a friend of mine used to play tricks like that on me all the time. It brought back good memories." Grandma looks at me with one eye before turning back to the path and continuing on. Every once in awhile she would look back, saying that she could have sworn that she saw someone, but continue on otherwise. We finally reach the bridge, where the sound of footsteps crinkling through the snow behind us causes both of us to freeze. The footsteps come to a stop right behind us. A familiar monotone voice rings out through the clearing.

" Humans. Don't you know how to greet and old friend? Turn around and..OOF!" Grandma Edna had swiftly turned around and hit Sans right in the head with her cane, sending him sprawling back in the snow. I quickly went to help him stand up and make sure that his HP hadn't been affected. Luckily the hit wasn't hard enough to actually do any damage.

" Are you ok?" I ask worriedly. Sans nods his head.

" Yeah. I'm alright kiddo." Grandma looms eerily above us.

" And just who are you? Don't _you_ know that it is rude to scare people like that! Wait a minute!" Grandma Edna looked Sans down. Sans was frozen to the spot he standing in, clearly uncomfortable with the newcomer.

" Uhh, the name is…!" Grandma exclaimed a large "Wait!" before Sans could say anything. I was holding back laughter and it was taking up quite a bit of energy.

" You look like old WingDings! Are you his son? I remember him saying something about creating a son back when I last saw him!" Grandma Edna exclaimed. Poor Sans was beyond just confused.

" How do you know dad?" Sans asked.

" Knew him? Why me and him used to see each other every Sunday for tea with Tori and the gang! He was always a bit grouchy, but he was real nice once you got to know him!" Grandma Edna explained. Sans was just about as shocked as he could get. He looked at me with disbelief written all over his face.

" I'll do my best to explain later," I quickly whisper to him. He just nods.

" How did you know my dad though? He hadn't seen humans since before the fall," Sans tells her, allowing me to finally help him stand up.

" Just how old do you think I am sunny?" Grandma Edna asks him, a evil glint in her eye. I knew exactly what was coming.

" Uhh, 73?"

" You are close, but off by a few years," I tell him. He looks at me and cocks his head to one side.

" How many years?" Sans asks.

" 200!" Grandma Edna says. If Sans had a moveable jaw, I am sure it would have dropped. Grandma Edna laughs at the poor skeleton's expression.

" H-How!" Sans exclaims. Grandma Edna gets real close to his face before whispering

" Magic!" Grandma Edna laughs again, before turning around and looking at the path ahead of us. Sans turns to me.

" You have a lot of explaining to do," Sans tells me in a low voice.

" I will do my best, but I can only explain so much. I am still learning more and more," I reply. Grandma Edna looks back at us talking and smiles a bit larger.

" Do you two know each other?" She asks.

" Sorta," Sans offers. Grandma Edna looks at us then breaks out into a full blown smile.

" Well aren't you two just the cutest couple!" Grandma exclaims before turning on the path and continuing on, leaving two blushing messes behind.

" S-Sorry!" I try apologizing to Sans.

" It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong," Sans says. I am about to start messing with one of my sleeves, when Sans grabs my hand that was closest to him and intertwines his phalanges with my fingers.

" Though, I suppose she is right," Sans mumbles just loud enough for me to hear. Sans was staring at his feet. Both of our blushes are covering half of our faces. Mine a bright tomato red while Sans's was a bright cyan blue. I don't pull away my hand, instead choosing to speak.

" I think so too," I tell him quietly. Sans turns to look at me, surprise in his eyes.

" Is this you telling me that you want to be my girlfriend?" Sans asks. I feel my blush burn through my face. I am somewhat surprised that my face hadn't started burst into flames and started mimicking Grillby.

" I-uh-I- umm, y-yes?" I finally manage to stutter out. Sans swiftly wraps me in a hug, which I return with a bit of shakiness in my arms and legs, and my heart as I realize just how fast it is beating.

" Heh. Looks like you just got yourself a bone-friend then," Sans chuckles into my ear. I chuckle along with him, feeling my heart start slowing down. I could also feel Sans's soul stop beating as much, his own substitute heart. Grandma Edna is the one to break us out of our trance.

" Yoohoo! Lovebirds! We got a trail to trek!" Grandma Edna calls out to us. We both back up from the hug, blushing yet again, but we move down the path towards where Grandma Edna is waiting. We don't stop holding hands.

" Geez. This timeline is crazy," I tell Sans. He laughs.

" Yup. What a _time_ to be alive." We both laugh at the pun, which reminds us of the soon appearing skeleton coming out of the forest.

" Which reminds me about another crazy thing about this timeline," Sans says sheepishly. I look over at him.

" What? Is something wrong?" I ask worriedly, afraid something had gone wrong.

" Well, you see, Paps kinda remembers everything," Sans explains. I nearly freeze on the spot.

" Everything everything?" I ask him.

" Yeah. Everything everything. Don't worry though. He isn't upset about what that demon made you do," Sans says, voice darkening at the mention of Chara.

" It's all in the past now," I remind him with a smile. Sans smiles back, well at least more than he always is. We reach Grandma Edna who is looking at the conveniently shaped lamp.

" What an oddly shaped lamp," is all she mutters.

" My bro is coming soon, and he is a human hunting fanatic. Why don't you hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp? And the sentry station?" Sans adds in, remembering that there was only one lamp and that there was no way that Grandma Edna was going to fit behind it. I let go of Sans's hand, already missing the warmth it had, before moving behind the lamp, but then realize that Grandma Edna hadn't moved at all.

" Grandma Edna! Behind the sentry stand!" I whisper. She doesn't move.

" Nope. I ain't hiding from some brother!" I look at Sans for help, but all our attention is brought to the stomping off a nearby skeleton looking for his brother. I sigh and move next to Sans again, who quickly grabs my hand again. Papyrus comes stomping into the clearing.

" SANS!" Papyrus steps into the clearing and closes his eye sockets, about to launch into his normal speech, but does a double take when he notices Grandma Edna staring him down.

" OH! TWO HUMANS? WOWIE! IT MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY!" Papyrus exclaims. He runs up to Grandma Edna and starts shaking her hand.

" HELLO HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT IS-OWWIE!" Grandma Edna had brought her cane down on Papyrus's head. Hard.

" Don't you know it is rude to come bustling into places yelling? Also, what is this I hear about you hunting humans? Rude!" Another swing of her cane sends Papyrus sprawling out in the snow. Sans and I run over to Pap to make sure he is ok. He sits up, slightly dazed, before standing up completely and looking down at us.

" BROTHER? WHY DID THE HUMAN HIT ME IN THE HEAD?" Papyrus asks incredulously .

" Don't worry Papyrus. She was just scared is all," I tell him.

" Scared!? As if! Edna Smith doesn't get scared!" Grandma Edna retorts. Papyrus looks at Grandma Edna before seemingly remembering something. Pap looks down at me in disbelief, before picking me up in a bone crushing hug.

" FRISK! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Papyrus exclaims. I hug him back as best I can and laugh.

" It's good to see you too Pap!" Papyrus puts me down on the ground before looking back Grandma Edna.

" DO YOU KNOW THIS LADY?" Papyrus says in an attempt to whisper. I nod.

" Grandma Edna, this is Sans and Papyrus. Sans and Pap, Grandma Edna," I introduce.

" THIS HUMAN IS YOUR GRANDMOTHER?" Papyrus asks in disbelief.

" Not by blood, but more of an adoptive by choice Grandmother," I explain.

" Well, we should probably start heading through and doing some puzzles if we ever want to reach Snowdin before nightfall," Sans says. Nightfall in the underground was when all of the lights in the underground magically lowered, creating the illusion of night. When I first saw it in Snowdin, I thought it was beautiful.

" YES! I HAVE SET MANY PUZZLES UP AHEAD! NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus exclaims before running off to meet us at the first puzzle. I can't help but laugh at the younger skeleton's antics. Grandma Edna starts chasing after Papyrus, yelling something about running off being rude. She is surprisingly fast for a 273 year old.

" We better catch up before she ends up hitting someone else in the head," I tell Sans, wincing at the memory of having it fall onto my head at speeds of Asgore knows what.

" Yeah. I suggest we find a way to have her "loose" it. I _cane_ not take another hit," Sans says, putting air quotations over the word loose. I laugh and nod my head.

" Definitely. That thing hurts!" I agree. Sans grabs my hand once more as we make our way down the path. We reach Grandma Edna, who is inspecting the box, and then continue forward with her. Once at the ice patch, I let go of Sans's hand a slide across the ice, landing rather ungracefully in the snow on the other side. I laugh, followed by Grandma Edna and Sans. Grandma Edna gracefully slides across the ice and offer me a hand to help stand up. I gratefully accept. Sans meets us at the path.

" _Ice_ job Frisk and Edna," Sans happily puns. Grandma Edna nearly hits him on the head again with her cane, but luckily Sans dodged it.

" That's Grandma Edna to you!" Grandma Edna scolds before stomping onto the path.

" Yeah well," Sans grumbles, rubbing his nearly hit head.

" Sorry. Are you ok?" I ask him. Sans nods.

" We need to get the stick away from her," Sans groans. I can't help but laugh a little bit.

" Yep, but watch out. There might be _snow_ way to do it!" I tell him. Sans's mood instantly improves at the pun. We quickly follow Grandma Edna before she ends up hitting Papyrus in the head again. We reach the clearing with the invisible maze, where Grandma Edna is intently listening to Papyrus's speech.

" -A HEARTY ZAP! OH! BROTHER AND HUMAN FRISK! BEHOLD! MY INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Papyrus shouts, striking his normal Papyrus pose. A small breeze somehow makes his scarf flutter behind him. Grandma Edna looks at the maze carefully before stepping on it. A giant ZAP wrong out in the clearing as Papyrus was electrocuted by the small blue orb in his hand.

" Uh, bro? I think you are supposed to have the human hold the-OWW!" Grandma Edna had once again hit Sans on the head.

" What was that for?!" I ask her as I make sure that Sans is ok.

" I told you that it was Grandma Edna!" Grandma Edna scolds him.

" Ok okay! Geez!" Sans retorts, rubbing his head where the cane had left a small mark.

" Uh, Sans?" I ask him.

" Yes," he mumbles angrily.

" Is it normal for a small black mark to appear on your head?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter 2! Comments, Suggestions, Cheese? All are welcome in the comment section! I want to hear you wonderful voices! Even if you just say the word "Cheese"! I would actually like that! Because cheese is amazing. Welp, about one more chapter will be updated today, then I will be off reading even more fanfiction instead of writing! *nervously laughs* Welp, Creeper out! *continues to nibble on cheddar from last time* This is some good sharp cheddar...**


	3. BEDTIMES for everyone

**Woo! The last chapter before I actually sleep! Of course, I will be exhausted as usual, but why sleep when there is Fanfiction to read and right? Tell me in the comments if you agree! I tried to make this chapter shorter, but it ended up being this long because I couldn't find a better place to stop with out it being to short for my taste, so enjoy the long chapter! Again, Need cover art, cheese, and read my other stories! Enjoy! Also, HUGE shoutout to cw1718, the first follower for this story! Thank you for following so early on! Thank you so much and may you be blessed with cheese for many years to come! (and good luck! Lol!) On to the story!**

* * *

Sans freezes, before a look both lights in his eyes go out.

" She cracked. My skull?" Sans growls. I had a feeling that Grandma Edna's cane wasn't going to be here much longer.

" BROTHER!" Papyrus yelps. Papyrus treks his way through the maze and over to Sans, who is glaring at Grandma Edna.

" Listen Grandma Edna. You can't go around hitting people on the head! You'll kill someone!" I tell her while taking a better look at the crack on Sans's skull. It was a small crack, about an inch in length and three millimeters in width, that went in a sort of zig zag pattern. Sans runs a phalange over the crack and winces.

" OH NO," Papyrus notes as a small portion of Sans's left eye turns a subtle blue color.

" Sans?" I cautiously ask.

" Grandma Edna. You had better stop hitting me, Paps, Frisk, and anyone else, okay?" Sans growls. Venom laced every word with threat threaded throughout.

" WORRY NOT BROTHER! I WILL HEAL YOU!" Papyrus quickly cuts in. Papyrus places both his hands over the crack and activates his right eye, making it burn a bright orange. Sans grumpily mumbles fine and let's Papyrus heal the small crack. It is gone within seconds.

" THERE! NO MORE CRACKS!" Papyrus tells Sans once he is finished. Sans mumbles a thanks to Papyrus. We go through the next few puzzles without any problems, mostly (there were a few times one of us almost got hit in the head, and I was hit once), but then we reach the bridge and The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. Papyrus runs up ahead and stops us before we can go much farther on the bridge.

" HUMANS! WAIT HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Papyrus tells us before rushing to the edge of the bridge. Sans meets him there.

" THIS IS THE MOST DIFFICULT CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Papyrus presses a button on a small remote, causing spikes, flames, and even a small white dog to appear around the bridge.

" WITH THE PRESS OF THIS BUTTON, I WILL ACTIVATE THIS PUZZLE!" Papyrus presses the button. A minute passes.

" Uh, bro? That doesn't look very activated," Sans notes.

" I...HAVEN'T ACTIVATED IT YET!" Papyrus presses the button again. Grandma Edna starts walking forward again, motioning for me to follow. I hesitate.

" Umm, Grandma Edna? We should really be waiting here until Papyrus Activates the puzzle," I explain to her. Grandma Edna looks at me.

" I ain't waiting here for some puzzle! I am moving on so that I can get out of this place and get back to my own home!" Grandma Edna declared before continuing on.

" But…!"

" No buts! I am leaving!"

" WELL, IT DOESN'T MATTER! THIS TRAP ISN'T GOOD ANYWAY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS STANDARDS! HIS TRAPS ARE EXCELLENTLY COOKED! HIS PUZZLES ARE WELL THOUGHT OUT! THIS PUZZLE HAS NO CLASS AT ALL! IT IS MUCH TOO EASY!'' Papyrus called back all of the weapons, and dog, and then tuned so that his back was facing us, his finger pointed up towards the ceiling.

" BUT BEWARE! THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU HAVE SEEN OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH...HEH?" With that, Papyrus sped off towards Snowdin town. Grandma Edna follows him. I run up to Sans and quickly apologize for Grandma Edna's behavior.

" I am so sorry! I don't know why she keeps behaving like this!" Sans stops me from continuing by putting a hand on my shoulder.

" Stop. It's not your fault, it's hers. We'll find a way to kope. Somehow," Sans finishes. I nod.

" I guess. I just can't help but feel at fault. I mean, I was the one who asked for someone to fall as well. Oh god. What have I done. Wishing someone else to fall just for my own selfish reasons. If I hadn't asked, Grandma Edna would never had fallen and hit you and hurt Papy and…" Tears started running down my cheeks.

" She has been ruining Paps puzzles and.."

" Frisk," Sans tries.

" She cracked your skull and…"

" Frisk." A little bit louder this time. I paid no attention to Sans's now rising voice.

" She is changing the usual route and.."

" FRISK!" Sans shouts. Startled, I look at him. He wipes a few tears off of my cheek and grabs a tissue out of his pocket for me to use. I gratefully accept his gift.

" Listen, ok? It is _snot_ your fault." I giggle at the pun. " Grandma Edna did all of that stuff, and how could you have known that she would actually fall into the underground with you," Sans quietly tells me. I nod.

" As for that stupid cane of hers," I laugh, " We will find a way that she _cane_ not use it." I nod again.

" Your skull doesn't hurt, does it?" I ask. He shakes his head.

" Nope. _Snow_ more pain!"

" That one was awful!" I tell him through a fit of giggles. Sans happily chuckles along with me. After my tears stop, Sans puts one hand on my cheek and forces me to look at him.

" Just remember. None of this is your fault, ok? Stay determined," Sans reminds me. I nod and move forward to hug Sans. He happily hugs back. We just stay there for a few moments before moving forward. Grandma Edna is waiting for us at the sign for Snowdin.

" Took you two long enough!" Grandma Edna scolds. Sans just shrugs.

" We were talking," Sans tells her as we walk by her. I hear Grandma Edna's orange sneakers crunch snow underneath them as she follows us. Noticing the shop, in motion towards it.

" Hold on. I want to see if there are any healing items inside," I tell the others before going into the store. The purple bunny behind the counter greets me.

" Hello traveler. How can I help you?" The bunny asks. I look at the goods she sells.

" 2 cinnamon buns please!" I ask. She nods and hands me the treats in a small brown paper bag while I pass her the gold. I bid farewell and meet the others outside again. The sight in front of me is not one to behold.

" Grandma Edna!" I yell as I rush forward, dropping the cinnamon bunnies in the snow. Grandma Edna had her cane posed to whack Sans, who was seething with anger. I quickly ran in front of Sans, getting whacked right in the side of the head with the cane. The pain didn't come in until two seconds later. I dropped down into the snow, clutching the side of my head, letting a hiss of pain out through my clenched teeth. Sans dropped down next to me and put a hand on my back.

" Frisk? Are you ok?" Sans asks, but I am in too much pain to reply.

" Oh! I am sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I was aiming for this little…" Grandma Edna starts. I cut in before she finishes.

" Stop aiming then! This is the fifth time you hit someone and you are doing plenty of damage! Stop hitting people with that awful cane! You are going to kill someone!" I yell at Grandma Edna. When I glare at her with water filled eyes I see that she is startled by my outburst. Her expression quickly changes to that of self defense.

" I only hit those who deserve it! Like this little brat," Grandma Edna argued. Sans helps me stand up. My eyes automatically clench themselves shut as tears start rolling down my cheeks. One of Sans's boney arms wraps around me. I feel him throw something at Grandma Edna.

" Go get a room at the inn if you want. I don't care. Just don't hit people and stay away from me, my brother, and Frisk," Sans threatens. We start moving towards what I am guessing is towards Sans and Papyrus's house. A small stop along the way brings back the smell of cinnamon buns. Someone runs up to us again.

" Now wait just a minute!" Grandma Edna says. Sans doesn't stop moving.

" Leave." Sans doesn't even look back as he says the words.

" Wait!"

" I said LEAVE!" Sans yells. I feel the rush of air as Sans teleports us inside of his house and away from Grandma Edna. We end up in the living room with Papyrus nearly dropping a plate when we suddenly appeared.

" BROTHER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH FRISK?" Papyrus asks as Sans gently leads me to sit the couch.

" That idiot of a human being whacked her with that dang cane," Sans explains. I still hadn't moved my hands or opened my eyes, but from my hearing I could tell that Sans had teleported off somewhere for the moment. Papyrus sits down next to me and tries to remove my hands. I refuse.

" HUMAN FRISK, FOR ME TO HEAL YOU YOUR HANDS MUST BE AWAY FROM THE HURT AREA!" Papyrus tells me.

" It hurts so much," I whimper. Something is wrong. This hurt more than it should have. A single thought flits through my mind, and it is enough to still me for a minute. Cautiously, afraid of the truth, I check my stats.

HP: 18/20

Another whoosh alerts me to Sans coming back.

" Frisk? What's wrong?" Sans asks, shaking my shoulder slightly.

" The hit dealt two damage," I whisper, " Which means that if it had hit you…"

" That idiot knocked off two HP?" Sans growls. I nod.

" If you had been hit… you would have…" I start mumbling, but Sans cuts me off.

" But I wasn't. Thanks to you. Let's just worry about the problem at hand, ok?" Sans gently says. I nod, then hear some sort of rustling. A few moments later and something warm and soft is pushed into my hands after someone gently takes my hands off of my head.

" SANS, WHAT IS A CINNAMON BUNNY GOING TO DO?" Papyrus asks.

" Eat this. It will raise Frisk's HP back to full," Sans explains. I take a small bite of the good treat and physically feel my HP rise back to normal. My head hurts less, but there is still a migraine in it's place. I finish the treat as Sans takes something out of a box he had with him. The symbol on the side proves it to be a first aid kit. First out was a warm compress, which Sans gives to Papyrus to warm in the microwave. After Papyrus runs off with the compress, and joyfully saying: " I WILL SOON BE BACK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP IN THE HUMAN FRISK'S RECOVERY! NYEH HEH HEH!", Sans pulls out a small bottle of pills and shakes out two of them. The shorter skeleton disappears for a second, but is then back with a glass of water. Sans hands me the pills and water, so I take them and quickly swallow the pills down with water. Sans takes the cup from me and puts it on the table next to the couch.

" How is your head feeling?" Sans quietly asks as I put my hands back over the impact point.

" It still really hurts," I whimper. A loud beep rings out from the kitchen, then Papyrus comes rushing in with the now warmed compress.

" HERE YOU ARE HUMAN FRISK!" Papyrus hands me the compress, which I put up to the impact point.

" I am going to freaking _kill_ that idiot," Sans growls. I put a shake hand on his bony knee.

" It's fine Sans," I remind him, " I am fine now."

" WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO REMOVE THAT STICK FROM HUMAN GRANDMA EDNA'S GRASP!" Papyrus starts pacing around the room. " BUT HOW?"

" I say we just walk up to her and snap it in half," Sans grumbles.

" And give her two weapons instead of one? No thank you!" I flip the compress over after just the thought of being hit with two canes.

" HOW ABOUT WE HIDE IT FROM HER?" Papyrus suggests.

" That's a great idea Pap!" I exclaim, but then I frown again. " How will we get it away from her though?"

" I…. DON'T KNOW." We all sit and ponder what to do next. A few minutes pass before Sans walks over to the window and looks outside.

" Geez. It's already dark outside," Sans tells us. I slowly walk over, making sure the compress is still securely held to my head, and look out into the winter wonderland. The town was covered in a dark shadow, yet the snowed still managed to glisten and sparkle somehow. It was…

" Beautiful," I whisper. Sans looks over at me, but I continue staring at the sparkling snow, mesmerized by the shimmering powder. Sans laughs.

" Only you could be impressed by the dark and snow."

" Hey!" I pout, causing another laugh to escape Sans, who wraps a boney arm around my shoulders. I continue to pout, but don't push Sans away. Papyrus joins us in looking out of the window. The silence is comfortable and welcoming. We would have stood there forever, staring at the glimmering snow, but a yawn escaping Papyrus reminds us of how late it is.

" Heh. Looks like there is _snow_ more time to admire Snowdin," Sans puns. Papyrus stomps his foot, but it is a tired stomp.

" SANS! IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOUR INSOLENT PUNS!" Papyrus yawns again.

" Come on. Let's go to bed already before Papyrus gives you a lecture on how your puns are cutting him down to the bone!" Sans and I laugh at the pun while Papyrus makes his way up to his room, grumbling. Sans teleports upstairs to get ready for bed and read Papyrus a bedtime story. I make my way over to the closet and pull out a spare blanket and pillow, then go back to the couch and start setting up a temporary bed. The compress had by now lost its warmth, so I tuck it back into the first aid kit. I bring the cup of water back to the kitchen and put it in the sink with the rest of the dishes. After finishing making my bed, I quickly go to the bathroom, get into pajamas, and brush my hair and teeth. Sans's voice is just barely audible through Papyrus's door and the bathroom door. When I exit the bathroom, his voice is much more clear.

" Then fluffy bunny *SNORE* oh. Paps? Heh. Guess you really are tired." I hear some rustling from the room, so I quickly duck behind the door and wait for Sans to come out. Thirty seconds pass before Sans does. I put my face right next to the door, making it the first thing Sans sees when he walks out. Sans jumps back, eyes darkening, startled.

" Frisk!" Sans exclaims, putting his hand over where his heart would be. I fall on the floor hunched over in quiet laughter. Suddenly I feel my soul being tugged upward and my entire body is covered in a blue glow. The same blue color was coming from Sans left eye and blazing hand. I squeak and flail my arms, attempting to be put back down. Sans started walking closer.

" I'm sorry! It was just supposed to be a prank!" I flail my arms some more as Sans comes even closer, only about five inches away at this point.

" I'm sorry! Please don't lock me in the shed!" I close my eyes, waiting for a bone or Gaster Blaster to pulverize me. All I hear is a snort and before I know it Sans is on the floor howling with laughter. I open one eye and then the other as the sight comes into full view.

" You're afraid… I'm going to… _lock you in the shed?!_ " Sans continues laughing at my expense as I cross my arms and pout, still floating in the air.

" That is just...oh my god…. you're worried… about the shed...and…" Sans was struggling to breath through all of his laughing. In fact, he got so distracted that he _dropped me_.

" Woah!" I yelp, landing right on top of Sans, who is just now starting to catch his breath. He looks up at me, and I feel my cheeks start burning.

" S-Sorry!" I squeak, scrambling to try and get off of Sans. Sans instead pulls me down so that I am laying on the floor next to him.

" Looks like you _fell_ for me again," Sans says, causing my face to blush even more.

" Sans," I grumble, causing him to laugh even more. Papyrus stomps out of his room sleepily, looking down at us on the floor.

" COULD THE TWO OF YOU GO DO YOUR COUPLE THINGS SOMEWHERE ELSE? SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Papyrus scolds before storming back into his room and shutting the door. Both Sans and I are blushing now. Sans stand up and offers me a hand to stand up as well. I flick him on the skull once I stand up.

" Ow! What was that for?!" Sans rubbed the spot I had flicked.

" For dropping me and pretending that you were going to pulverize me!" I scold. Sans laughs, and I cross my arms.

" Goodnight Sans," I grumble before starting down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, I see that Sans had teleported onto the couch and was lying down on my bed.

" Sans! Get off!" I try pulling him off, but he doesn't budge.

" Sans! Move!" I try pushing Sans.

" Are you having a _bedtime_?" Sans cheekily smirks, his eye sockets closed.

" Move!"

" Nope."

" Move!"

" Nah." And idea popped into my head. I glared at Sans one more time before stalking off towards the stairs. I quietly walked up and into Sans's room. Then, I climbed into his bed and closed my eyes. _Two can play at this game._ A few moments later the door creaks open and Sans walks in. I don't move, and my back is to Sans so I can't see him. The bed dips a little bit as Sans lays down next to me. I shuffle closer to the wall, and I can feel Sans staring at me. Out of nowhere a boney hand pulls me closer to Sans and bringing the blanket up over both of us. My cheeks are burning again, but I still snuggle closer into Sans and rest my head on his chest. Sans takes to playing with my hair as I drift off into sleep. My headache completely forgotten.

* * *

 **FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF FLUFFF FLUFFFFFFF! I almost forgot about that part! OMG I was squealing just writing and rereading it! I hope you all enjoyed these first three chapters my little camembears, and thank you again cw1718 for following! Geez! Three whole chapters uplouded within and hour of each other! I had these chapter written from a while ago, but still! Comments, suggestions, cheese? All are welcome in the comment section! Don't forget to read my other stories, review (reviews fill me with DETERMINATION!), and have a fantastic day! (or night if you are up way to late on fanfiction. net like me. Oh well. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!) Have an amazing day my little camembears! Creeper out!**


End file.
